


P A T R I C I D E

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Patricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: killing one's father -- reyna's biggest secret
Relationships: Hylla Ramírez-Arellano & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	P A T R I C I D E

“Reyna?” The voice of my sister calls out, “Are you alright? Did you fall?”

The loud crash happened moments ago. Though it wasn’t my body that fell. 

The gun in my hand suddenly feels unnaturally heavy. My finger slips away from the trigger. It’s papi’s gun. It’s papi’s body.

“Reyna?” My sister knocks, “Reyna! I’m coming in.”

The door swings open. I can feel the breeze fly through. I turn towards the door, letting papi’s gun drop just like his body.

“Oh, oh Reyna!” Hylla comes to wipe my face, “Don’t cry. The tears will smear his blood.”

I sniffle. I didn’t mean to kill him. He just needed to stop. If he would’ve stopped it would’ve all been over.

“Someone had to have heard the gunshot.” Hylla thinks aloud, “Hurry up and pack your things. Change and wash off. We have to leave.”

I do what she says. Though, I don’t make a sound. I killed papi. He’s dead because of me. We can’t stay here. We can’t stay here. We can’t stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Reyna around 9/10 and Hylla as 12/13


End file.
